


Кэнди в порядке

by winni_w



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: Тэмми Престон дали дело лас-вегасского маньяка для сбора архива. Возможно, дело как-то связано с Твин Пикс.





	Кэнди в порядке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018

1.

Небольшая грифельная доска в светлой деревянной рамке выглядела симпатично. К тому же, такие доски помогали структурировать данные. Немного эстетики и приятные инструменты для работы — легкий способ справиться с задачей. А еще доски наглядные.

В общем-то, Тэмми не требовалось себя убеждать. Как правило, человек уже знает решение — вопрос в том, насколько ему приятно это решение. А в остальном он лукавит с собой, по причине чувства долга или желания уйти от ответственности. Это уже несущественно.

Так что Тэмми, усмехнувшись своим мыслям, взяла в канцелярском магазине — о боже, эти магазинчики канцелярии, какая-то черная дыра, — небольшую доску, примерно размером с лист ватмана. К ней добавила коробку разноцветных мелков и тряпочку, чтобы вытирать руки. Плюс магниты, чтобы прикреплять фото. Плюс еще красивый органайзер. Тэмми питала слабость к органайзерам.

Принеся доску домой, Тэмми поставила ее на пол и взглянула на белую стену. Теперь надо как-то прикреплять все это дело. Она набрала номер службы «Мужчина на час» и попросила прислать того, кто справится с грифельной доской, стеной и инструментами.

— Да, Тедди, я купила грифельную доску. Нет, Тедди, я не выйду за тебя замуж в качестве оплаты. Просто тебе не стоит жениться на агенте ФБР. Агенты ФБР — ужасные зануды. Да, жду тебя через пятнадцать минут. И сорок секунд. Да. Сорок секунд, запомни.

Положив трубку, Тэмми улыбнулась и покачала головой. Она приготовила деньги, положила их на стол. Пошла на кухню сделать себе кофе. Каждый день нужно делать себе небольшие подарки. Нет, речь не о грифельной доске, это скорее для работы. Подарок Тэмми себе был — десять-пятнадцать минут абсолютной тишины.

В это понятие входило нечто вроде медитации: удалить все мысли из головы и позволить себе просто быть. Без шума внутри. Без попыток встать и бежать. Просто. Не. Думать. На удивление, этот незатейливый способ помогал обретать внутренний мир и покой лучше, чем седативы и тренировки в спортивном зале. Седативы Тэмми не принимала, а тренировки в зале — это несколько другое.

Тэмми разгладила ладонями прямую юбку и уселась за стол. Она уже поставила на светло-серую скатерть чашку черного кофе. Из чашки шел пар. В окно лился закатный солнечный свет. Блюдце было белое. На улице гавкнула собака. Здесь и сейчас.

Да, Купер влиял на людей не только лично, но и через фото. Иначе чем объяснить, что Тэмми обратила внимание на все эти эзотерические практики. Хотя нет, это как раз понятно — изучение человека подразумевает обычно изучение того, чем он интересовался. Купер был фанатом Тибета, можно сказать. И постепенно изучая то, что изучал Дейл, Тэмми осознала, что зерно истины в этом определенно имелось.

Она не углублялась в тибетские практики, остановившись на том, что было простым, действенным и не требовало чтения мантр, кручения чаш, траты времени на анализ сновидений или чего-то подобного.

Через пятнадцать минут в дверь позвонили. Тэмми поднялась, поставила чашку в мойку и пошла открывать.

— Ты даже дома ходишь во всем офисном, — вместо приветствия сказал полноватый и коренастый Тедди, заросший бородой, с лохматой прической и клетчатой рубашкой. Типичный мишка.

Тэмми улыбнулась, пожала руку Тедди и провела в комнату. Тот поставил портфель с инструментами, изучил доску и стену. Стену и доску. Что-то прикинул в уме.

— Здесь, пожалуйста, — указала Тэмми. — Я пойду на кухню, приготовлю тебе чай.

Тедди кивнул, и она оставила его. Несколько минут из комнаты доносились звуки: дрели, самореза, доски и самого Тедди. Потом он вышел, поставил портфель в прихожей и отряхнул руки.

— Готово.

Тэмми напоила его чаем, выслушала, как идут дела: у Тедди, его замужней сестры, его троих племянников, у шефа Тедди. Она кивала, внимательно глядя на собеседника и порой вставляя реплики. Это не было пустой тратой времени. Информация могла пригодиться — любая информация. Может, когда-нибудь Тэмми пригодится описание, как справляться с паническими атаками, которыми страдал один из племянников Тедди. Или способ ухода за орхидеями. Заранее не угадаешь.

Проводив Тэдди, Тэмми наконец-то облачилась в домашнее — белый мягкий свитер, пушистые штаны. Толстые носки. Все комфортное, как датский хюгге. Потом Тэмми принялась работать с доской. Та довольно быстро покрылась фотографиями, меловыми стрелками, подписями и надписями. Тэмми отложила мелки на полочку под доской и отошла, вытирая руки тряпкой.

С одной из фотографий смотрел Дейл Купер. Под одной из стрелок значилось «Лас-Вегас». Тэмми какое-то время смотрела на нее в задумчивости. У нее не было никаких предположений. Кто-то в разговоре упомянул Джуди вместе с городом, Тэмми запомнила и решила присоединить эту информацию к имеющимся данным.

В общем-то, ей уже не требовалось изучать Купера, и оригинальное досье она уже давно отдала обратно в архив. Тем не менее, Тэмми сохранила себе все копии и в свободное время продолжала размышлять над загадкой — вернее, над множеством загадок. Это было чем-то вроде хобби. Любимая задачка. О чем-то таком предупреждал Альберт: «Купер — это надолго».

 

2.

Похоже, предчувствие не обмануло Тэмми. Когда она пришла на работу, Гордон вызвал ее к себе.

— НУЖНО ЕХАТЬ В ЛАС-ВЕГАС.

— Хорошо, Гордон.

— В ЛАС-ВЕГАСЕ ХОРОШО, — Гордон на секунду задумался, вспоминая что-то, потом снова обратил внимание на Тэмми. — НО НАС ИНТЕРЕСУЕТ НЕ КАЗИНО. Я ДУМАЮ, ЭТО ВАЖНО. ПОСМОТРИ.

Гордон передал ей папку. Тэмми кивнула, посмотрела на шефа. Тот немного подумал еще о чем-то.

— ПРИНЕСИ МНЕ КОФЕ. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА.

— Да, Гордон, сейчас, — Тэмми улыбнулась и вышла из кабинета. По пути зашла к себе, положила папку на стол.

Гордон был уже довольно стар, и многие удивлялись, почему его еще держат в Бюро вместе с Альбертом. Им не давали практически никаких дел, и многие спрашивали — почему их не отправляют в отставку? Какого черта, Престон, ты стоишь намного дороже, чем секретутка у престарелого пердуна.

На что Тэмми твердо отвечала, мягко улыбаясь, что она не секретутка. И у Гордона важная работа. К сожалению, у вас нет этого уровня доступа, поэтому я не могу ничего сказать.

Многие пожимали плечами и уходили ни с чем. Тэмми потом наливала себе кофе и несколько минут сидела в своем кабинете, поскольку ее все-таки это задевало. Ей поручали какие-то дела, в отличие от замдиректора вашингтонского Бюро. Но и эти дела были не значимыми. Карьеру на них не построишь.

Поначалу она злилась на Гордона Коула, но как-то незаметно для себя прониклась к нему теплой симпатией. Гордон был бестолковым, теплым и каким-то очень… визионерским. Дениз периодически спрашивала его, что ему снилось. Гордон крайне обстоятельно отвечал, голося на весь офис, так что все оказывались в курсе, порой против своего желания. Многие считали, что Дениз держит Коула из благодарности, ведь именно он первым принял ее такой, как есть — трансвеститом. Но на самом деле, директор вашингтонского Бюро не была склонна захламлять свое окружение ненужными вещами и людьми.

По своей привычке накапливать и анализировать информацию Тэмми задумалась над этим и довольно быстро обнаружила, что сны Гордона всегда каким-то образом плотно коррелировали с реальностью, давая подсказки и объяснения. Все-таки тибетцы не просто так придумывали свои практики.

У Купера, кстати, тоже была эта особенность. Он видел весьма интересные сны.

Тэмми прониклась симпатией и каким-то материнским снисхождением к Гордону с Альбертом. Она старалась делать для них небольшие приятные вещи — приносить кофе, подготавливать документы за Гордона, приносить книги Альберту. Тот неизменно фыркал, что не читает подобную чушь. Тэмми потом так же неизменно находила его сосредоточенно изучавшим принесенный томик.

Гордон называл ее своей музой.

 

3.

В Лас-Вегасе было ослепительно солнечно. Тэмми опустила на глаза темные очки и прошествовала ко входу служебного отеля. Как обычно, внимание мужчин слегка сдавило шею хомутом, но почти физически плотное ощущение быстро исчезло, как только она зашла внутрь отеля, и двери закрылись за ней.

В номере Тэмми распаковала чемодан, выложила вещи первой необходимости: зубная щетка, смена белья, мягкие тапки. И папку с делом Розенштильцев. Слава богу, в номере имелся чайник. Она заварила себе кофе — черный, без сахара, как любил Купер. Уселась в кресло, подобрав под себя ноги, и принялась снова изучать материалы.

Первое же, что вспомнилось Тэмми, когда она впервые открыла папку — дело Уиндома Эрла. Цепь похищений и серийных убийств, причем похищенных явно пытали. Так же, как на теле Лео Джонсона, на жертвах находили паучьи укусы. Кроме них, имелись змеиные укусы, следы от иголок, ожоги кислотой, фигурно вырезанные органы. Убийца иногда оставлял символы сатанистов: числа, пентаграммы, рисунки рогатых демонов. Сами тела порой находились внутри больших пентаграмм.

Тэмми покачала головой. Это нельзя было назвать истинным поклонением Сатане. Слишком популистски, слишком содрано из фильмов и желтых газет. И при этом убийца очень хорошо владел тем же скальпелем. Слишком техничные и аккуратные следы на телах от пыток, которые, кстати, были не слишком хорошо известны публике. Такой человек явно обладал хорошим образованием и должен был многое знать о сатанизме и всяческих религиях, культах и других практиках.

Это больше напоминало собрание арт-объектов, посвященных негативным культам и пыткам. Только арт-объектами были люди.

Тэмми поинтересовалась про себя — почему на это дело отправили именно ее? Нехарактерно для Гордона и Альберта. Тэмми была архивистом и хорошо справлялась с документами. Ее старались не привлекать к кровавым делам.

Это значило, что преступник уже пойман и осужден. Тэмми поняла это практически сразу, открыв папку еще в кабинете в Вашингтоне. Это дело ей отдали затем, чтобы собрать информацию — по жертвам, по методам пыток, по различным культам. Почему именно это? Вероятно, потому, что чем-то напоминало манеру Уиндома Эрла.

 

4.

Тэмми приехала в Лас-Вегас, потому что здесь было совершено несколько убийств, последнее — месяц назад. Маньяк был «гастролером», кочевавшим по «местам Силы», как это называлось в различных эзотерических кругах. Особенные локации, где человек чувствовал себя… несколько иначе, чем в обычных. По разным причинам. Тэмми бывала в таких местах и пришла к выводу, что чаще всего «сила» — результат впечатлительности людей, нежели реально существующая. Конечно, имелись и впрямь необычные локации — в меньшем количестве, чем принято считать.

Тэмми пожалела, что не взяла грифельную доску с собой. Или что ее нет в номере. Придется переместиться на пол. Хорошо, что тут убирали чисто. Она поднялась из кресла, сняла блузку и юбку, оставшись в одном белье, уселась на колени и принялась раскладывать документы, заодно выписывая имена в блокнот. Соседи, свидетели, официальные лица — все, кто хоть как-то был связан. В Лас-Вегасе таких набралось около десятка. Меньше, чем в Твин Пикс, надо заметить.

— Братья Митчем, — задумчиво произнесла Тэмми, глядя на список, и потянулась к соответствующей бумажке.

Это были показания, данные ими в качестве свидетелей. Последнее, довольно жестокое убийство произошло на парковке рядом с их казино «Серебряный Мустанг». Тэмми улыбнулась себе под нос — неужели столько игроков молились на подкову, что та собрала все их чаяния и превратилась в объект силы? Но нет, другие документы подтверждали, что это был случайный акт «самозащиты» преступника.

Брэдли Митчем был полноватым мужчиной с большим носом и пухлыми руками — явно любитель вкусно поесть и хорошо поспать. Родни с его горбатым носом и сухощавой фигурой походил на орла и казался жестче брата. Тэмми наклонила голову, разглядывая фотографии. Затем отложила их и внимательнее присмотрелась к показаниям.

Братья утверждали, что на месте преступления рядом с телом жертвы они нашли две пары туфель. Одна явно принадлежала убитой, а вот владелица других осталась неизвестной. Полицейские не стали заниматься этой парой.

Тэмми не вполне понимала, почему. Сотрудники ФБР провели впечатляющую работу, вычислили преступника и поймали его, когда он вернулся на место преступления. Все следы оставались еще свежими, и агенты должны были уцепиться за лишнюю пару туфель. Однако, убийца сказал, что и вторая пара принадлежала убитой. Пара лежала в сумке, все подтверждало его слова, и видимо, следователи решили, что так оно и было.

Но что, если маньяк поймал двух женщин? Одну убил, а вторую… Что с ней произошло? Тэмми нахмурилась, взяла в руки фотографию вещдоков. Вот они, туфли. Модные, лилового цвета, с острыми каблуками и толстыми платформами. Раньше такие носили только стриптизеры и проститутки, теперь же они стали распространенными и у более приличных женщин. Вроде бы сложно составить портрет пропавшей на основе только пары туфель.

Все же, имелась пара особенностей у этой целевой категории покупательниц: молодые девушки, увлеченные модой и мужчинами, следящие за трендами. Обязательно должны быть смартфоны последних моделей и страницы в социальных сетях. Поискать, не пропал ли кто в сетях и Инстаграмме? Тэмми покачала головой. К сожалению, не в ее силах обработать такой объем информации за короткое время. Следует поступить проще — должны быть заявления от родителей или других лиц о пропаже молодой девушки.

 

5.

Тэмми не ошиблась — таковые имелись. За прошедший месяц полицейские со всей страны занесли в базу данных около пятидесяти заявлений. Престон отсортировала файлы в базе данных — к молодым девушкам относилось около тридцати файлов.

Она собрала заявления по всей стране, а не только по Лас-Вегасу. Жертвы могли жить где угодно и оказаться на парковке «Серебряного Мустанга» по совершенно разным причинам.

Слишком много заявлений. Престон нахмурилась, покачала головой. Что ж, глаза боятся, а руки делают. Она распределила все фотографии, прикрепленные к заявлениям, на экране компьютера.

Затем поднялась, заварила себе кофе и уселась перед ноутбуком для своих привычных пятнадцати минут. Белые плотные шторы смягчали солнечный свет, и в комнате царил приятный полумрак. Шумел кондиционер. Из чашки шел пар. На улице посигналила машина, звякнул колокольчик велосипеда. Тэмми бездумно смотрела на монитор, охватывая взглядом сразу все фото.

Постепенно ее внимание привлекла приятная блондинка с округлым лицом, красивой грудью и солнечной улыбкой. Ее звали Кэнди, она работала в цветочном магазине в пригороде Лас-Вегаса. Исчезла в тот же день, когда маньяк совершил последнее убийство.

Тэмми доверяла своей интуиции — этому она научилась у Купера. Шериф Гарри долго распространялся о «нестандартном подходе» агента. Из своего опыта и наставлений старших агентов Тэмми знала, что интуиция в деле расследования имеет большое значение — большее, чем принято представлять.

Тэмми выписала все сведения о Кэнди в блокнот, затем сохранила на жесткий диск все заявления других двадцати девяти девушек и ощутила голод. Она вышла из базы данных и уложила ноутбук в сумку. Затем поднялась и оделась — после обеда в столовой отеля Тэмми поедет в «Серебряный Мустанг» и расспросит братьев Митчем. Для начала.

Пожалуйста, пусть интуиция не обманет.

 

6.

Родни Митчем был занят, и к Тэмми вышел его брат Брэдли. При виде агента у него характерно блеснули глаза. Тэмми дернула бровью, ощущая, как его внимание ложится тяжелым хомутом на шею. Она была чувствительна к таким вещам. Разумеется, Престон могла бы одеваться в балахоны и не следить за собой. Или работать уборщицей — на них уж точно никто внимания не обращает. Но Тэмми было поперек горла так отвратительно относиться к себе.

Пожалуй, она еще и по этой причине симпатизировала Гордону — его внимание было деликатным, он любовался ей чисто эстетически. Тэмми не сомневалась, что будь Коул помоложе, его внимание оказалось бы не только платоническим, а вполне себе физическим. Но слава богу, Гордон уже давно поседел.

— В своих показаниях вы отметили, что нашли две пары туфель, — после приветствий и рукопожатий сказала Тэмми. — Это так?

— Да, именно так, — кивнул Брэдли, вынимая из кармана сигару с уже отрезанным кончиком и закуривая. Они стояли у края парковки. В паре шагов от них находилось место, где нашли последнюю жертву маньяка.

— Как вы думаете, все туфли принадлежали жертве?

Брэдли с недоумением глянул на нее.

— Честно говоря, я не знаю. Ведь я видел только убитую, и она была одна. Страшное зрелище, — передернулся он. — Я много чего видел, но такого надругательства над несчастной девушкой еще никогда не встречал.

— Я предполагаю, что вторая пара туфель могла принадлежать другой девушке, — продолжила Тэмми. — И, вполне вероятно, убийца где-то спрятал ее.

Брэдли взволновался и вынул сигару изо рта.

— Вы хотите сказать, что несчастная девочка где-то там сидит, и никто о ней не знает? О боже мой! — Он всплеснул руками.

Тэмми рассматривала его, наблюдая за реакцией. Не похоже было, чтобы владельцы казино настолько трепетно относились к людям. Это не тот бизнес, где приветствуется мягкость и милосердие. Скорее всего, Брэдли хотел показать ей, что несмотря на свою деятельность, являлся честным и сострадательным человеком. Зачем? Потому что она — агент ФБР.

Митчем тем временем напряженно размышлял, попыхивая сигарой.

— Так что же делать? — спросил он. — Чем мы можем помочь?

— Для начала, вероятно, предоставить записи камер наблюдения.

— Но на камерах ничего не видно, — покачал головой Брэдли. — Мы вместе с агентами просматривали записи. Убийца выбрал слепое пятно вот здесь, — он ткнул сигарой в то место, где пару дней назад нашли жертву. — Есть камера, захватывающая эту зону, но она находится слишком далеко, — Бредли указал, где именно. — Ваши люди не смогли ничего разобрать, кроме силуэтов маньяка и предположительно женщины, предположительно одной.

— Ничего страшного, — кивнула Тэмми. — Мне не нужны записи именно с этих камер. Я бы хотела посмотреть записи со всех камер внешнего периметра. Просто увидеть, кто здесь находился. Возможно, несчастная просто проходила мимо.

— Я должен сказать Родни, — Брэдли вытащил телефон и позвонил брату.

После краткого разговора с братом Митчем провел Тэмми в комнату охраны, где находились мониторы видеонаблюдения. Брэдли вел ее через большой игорный зал. Автоматы рябили вспышками и бренчали, скрипели, грохотали вразнобой — какофония звука и цвета. Тэмми надвинула на глаза солнечные очки, но это не слишком помогло. Тем не менее, она разглядела, что автоматы в зале были и классические, и последних моделей. Почти за всеми сидели люди. Так же обстояли дела и у столов с карточными играми — полно народу. Братья определенно знали, как вести бизнес казино.

В комнате охранников она невольно выдохнула с облегчением, когда толстая дверь отрезала их от шумного зала. Родни уже находился там, сурово кивнул агенту, пожал ей руку.

— Скорее всего, это будет очень долго, — заметила Тэмми, усаживаясь перед компьютером, стоявшим отдельно от других. Явно запасной для вот таких случаев.

— Ничего, мы подождем, — сухо сказал Родни.

Тэмми улыбнулась себе под нос. Владельцы казино беспокоились о своих посетителях? Но Престон была уверена, что все возможности компрометации важных клиентов братья устранили еще на этапе организации игорного дома. Тэмми ничего такого не могла увидеть.

Она напряженно всматривалась в экран, разглядывая людей, заходивших или проходивших мимо «Мустанга». Их оказалось множество, ведь братья владели большим казино типа resort, где находились: гостиница, ночные клубы, выставочные залы, холлы для концертов. Сам зал с игровыми автоматами и столами был лишь частью заведения.

Тэмми начала просматривать записи, датированные днем убийства, и молилась несуществующему богу агентов ФБР, чтобы ее интуиция оказалась права. Иначе ей предстояло искать среди всех двадцати девяти других пропавших девушек.

Прошло примерно часа два. Родни и Бредли периодически отлучались по одному и неизменно возвращались дежурить с Тэмми. Параллельно они занимались делами — звонили поставщикам, разбирались с кухней в ресторане, лично решали проблемы какого-то надоедливого, но весьма важного гостя отеля. Братья практически не выпускали телефонов из рук.

Брэдли, устало вздохнув, позвонил в ресторан и приказал принести сэндвичей и шампанского. Мигом принесся официант с двумя подносами.

— Агент Престон, не хотите ли сэндвичей? Или, может быть, шампанского? — спросил Брэдли. Тэмми потянулась и повернулась было, чтобы поблагодарить и взять кусочек сэндвича, отказавшись от алкоголя. Но тут она краем глаза заметила блондинистый блик на экране.

— Стоп! — Тэмми нажала на клавишу пробела, останавливая видео. Прокрутила секунду назад. На экране появилась Кэнди. Изображение было не качественным, однако можно было различить пышные блондинистые волосы и облегающее вечернее платье.

— Все-таки она здесь была, — кивнула сама себе Тэмми.

— Так мы ее ищем? — Родни нагнулся ближе к экрану. — Ба, это же Кэнди!

— Да, — кивнула Тэмми. — Вполне вероятно, ее и похитил убийца.

— Почему вы так думаете?

— Кэнди числится в списке пропавших, — ответила Тэмми. — Заявление подали двумя днями позже, но датой исчезновения назвали именно день убийства.

— И как же мы ее найдем? — спросил Брэдли.

Тэмми отметила, что братья Митчам, похоже, приняли это близко к сердцу. Они говорили «мы», а не «вы», явно собираясь участвовать в поисках. Они знали Кэнди? Она как-то связана с ними?

— Вы ее близко знали? — спросила она.

— Честно говоря, нет, — покачал головой Родни. — Она приходила не очень часто и сопровождала некоторых игроков.

— Но она особенная, — сказал Брэдли. Родни медленно покивал, глядя на силуэт Кэнди.

Похоже, в его сердце имелось место для этой хорошенькой блондиночки.

— Чем особенная? — спросила Тэмми.

— Я не могу сказать точно, — развел руками Брэдли. — Искренняя? Солнечная? Живая? Она ведет себя не так, как другие барышни эскорта.

— Кэнди не работала в эскорте, — заметила Тэмми. — О ее пропаже забеспокоился владелец цветочного магазина, где Кэнди была продавцом. Но, вполне вероятно, она просто не упоминала об этой стороне своей жизни.

Невольно вспомнилась Лора Палмер. Характерная особенность многих женщин Твин Пикс — скрывать многие не слишком приятные обстоятельства, вытесняя их на «другую сторону личности».

— Все может быть, — Брэдли пожал плечами.

— Давайте поищем ее, — сказал Родни. — Что мы можем сделать?

— Я думаю, для начала стоит обыскать локации, отмеченные в деле маньяка, — сказала Тэмми. — Но я должна оповестить агентов, занимавшихся делом. Полагаю, они заинтересуются.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Брэдли. — Это ведь еще одно весомое обвинение.

 

7.

Выяснилось, что следователи смогут приехать только завтра утром. Положив трубку в сумку, Тэмми нахмурилась и сосредоточенно уставилась на парковку, куда вышла, чтобы разговаривать с агентами. Братья, ждавшие позади, подошли ближе.

— Ну так что? — спросил Брэдли.

— Следователи приедут завтра, — ответила Тэмми.

— Но ведь…

— Послушайте, мистер Митчем, — мягко сказала она. — Прошел уже месяц. Даже если мы предположим, что мы ищем именно ту девушку, которую маньяк где-то спрятал, то за это время она либо умерла, либо освободилась сама или с чьей-то помощью. Нам нет смысла торопиться. Пусть делом займутся специалисты.

Родни нахмурился.

— Я не хочу ждать, — твердо сказал он. — Кэнди этого не заслужила.

Брэдли согласно кивнул.

Тэмми подняла брови, размышляя. Действительно ли они с чистым сердцем искали Кэнди, потому что «она этого не заслужила»? Впрочем, если братья имели какое-то отношение к убийству, то вряд ли они искали бы девушку. Они бы препятствовали Тэмми всеми силами. Есть вариант, где они притворялись активными помощниками, чтобы быстрее добраться до Кэнди. Но, во-первых, спустя месяц это не имело никакого значения, а во-вторых, у Тэмми сложилось впечатление, что подобное — не в их манере.

 

8.

В папке описывалось одно из мест Лас-Вегаса, где проживал убийца. Это был небольшой домик на окраине, в спальном районе, почти на краю пустыни. ФБР уже обыскало его вдоль и поперек, но Тэмми все же решила приехать и сюда тоже. Тем более, с помощью братьев Митчам это не составляло труда.

Заброшенный одноэтажный домик с плоской крышей был окружен покосившимся штакетником и стоял на отшибе — последний на улице. Дальше шла пустыня. Довольно угнетающее зрелище. Тэмми, Брэдли и Родни прошли внутрь дома.

— Что мы тут ищем? — спросил Брэдли.

— Какие-то зацепки, ведущие к Кэнди. Может быть, подвал. Может, чердак. Нужно осмотреть весь дом, — сказала Тэмми.

— Осторожнее, — сказал Родни. — Тут доски с довольно широкими щелями. Ваши шпильки тут не очень подходят.

— Спасибо, — откликнулась Тэмми. — Я буду осторожной.

Братья переглянулись, улыбнулись понимающе: «Женщина!» Но говорить ничего не стали. Тэмми, заметив это, тоже ничего не сказала по поводу их дорогущих ботинок и не слишком-то практичных костюмов, а только улыбнулась себе под нос.

Исследовав весь дом без приключений, причем Тэмми залезала вместе с ними и в подвал, и на чердак — шпильки не мешали, как ни удивительно по мнению братьев, — они вышли во двор.

— Так ничего и не нашли, — резюмировал Брэдли.

— Подожди. А что это за сарай? — сказал Родни.

В конце двора стоял небольшой сарайчик.

— Его тоже наверняка осмотрели, но давайте и мы глянем, — сказала Тэмми.

В сарае царили хлам и пыль. Брэдли расчихался. Они передвинули весь хлам, но ничего так и не нашли. Потом Тэмми обратила внимание, что бочка с золой так и осталась на месте.

— Вот это мы еще не двигали, — указала Тэмми.

— Она тяжеленная! — воскликнул Брэдли.

— Ну и что, — одернул его Родни. — Ты не мужик, что ли? Давай, вместе сможем.

Тэмми отошла чуть дальше, чтобы не мешать им. С натугой, с кряхтением и массой усилий братья кое-как подвинули бочку. Зола периодически повисала серым облачком, и в итоге все трое поменяли цвет волос и костюмов на слегка пепельный.

Под бочкой оказался люк. Явно в подвал. Тэмми затаила дыхание. Братья беспокойно переглянулись.

— А что, если там труп, — озвучил тревогу Брэдли.

— Если труп, так и покончим с этим, — сказал Родни. — Мне еще накладные с бухгалтерами сегодня проверять.

— Сколько раз я тебе говорил, не надо делать все самому. Есть такое слово «делегировать», — напомнил Брэдли.

— Я делегирую тебе почетную обязанность поднять крышку люка, — тут же ответил Родни.

Брэдли неодобрительно фыркнул, но все же взялся за железное кольцо.

Следующее, что услышала Тэмми — истошный женский крик.

 

9.

Каким образом Кэнди выжила без еды и воды целый месяц? Это оставалось неразрешимой загадкой.

Братья Митчем отвезли ее в клинику. Владелец цветочного магазина отказался ей заниматься, а родителей или других друзей так и не нашли. Так что за Кэнди взялся Родни, периодически навещая и спонсируя нужные лекарства.

Девушка была крайне истощенной и не отзывалась на стимулы. Ни на свет, ни на еду, ни на уколы. Она разглядывала мониторы, кондиционеры, свои руки на белой простыне. Но в глазах ее не было ужаса. Там было… отсутствие, вот наиболее подходящее слово.

Тэмми зашла в палату и тут же вспомнила об Энни Блэкберн, последней девушке Купера перед его исчезновением. Интервью с Энни показалось ей самым тягостным, поскольку оно и не случилось. Тэмми сидела перед девушкой ангельской красоты, а Энни витала где-то очень далеко, не отзываясь практически ни на что. Она позволяла кормить себя с тем же равнодушием, с каким смотрела в окно. Где-то в том же нигде была и душа Кэнди.

— Она почти не реагирует, — сказал Родни почему-то приглушенным голосом. — Я ее по пять раз зову, и на шестой Кэнди все-таки смотрит на меня. Но я не уверен даже, видит ли она именно меня, а не какие-то там свои образы. Понимает ли вообще, что я ей говорю.

— Мы не знаем, что с ней делать, — сказал Брэдли. — Ей же некуда идти.

— Вы можете нанять ее на работу, — предложила Тэмми.

— Работу? — рассмеялся Родни. — Какую?

— Не знаю. Приносить вам сэндвичи с шампанским?

Родни с сомнением посмотрел на Кэнди, которая словно и не слышала их разговора. Видимо, действительно не слышала, увлеченная созерцанием плитки на стене.

— Это такое чудо, — вдруг произнесла Кэнди нежным голоском. — Она такая белая!

— Кто? — спросил Родни.

— Плитка, — Кэнди указала на стену. — Совсем не так, как там! Там черное! Там черные люди!

Тут в глазах ее мелькнул ужас. Кэнди закрыла руками лицо и отчаянно зарыдала. Братья переглянулись, Родни уселся на кровать и обнял ее. Кэнди безутешно рыдала у него на груди.

— Тут белое, — успокаивающе сказал Родни. — Тут все белое.

— Да. Белое! — всхлипывала Кэнди.

Тэмми подумала, когда девушка придет в себя настолько, что можно будет расспросить подробнее об этих черных людях. Судя по всему, ждать придется долго. Благо еще, что Кэнди не ушла настолько далеко, как Энни Блэкберн. Что каким-то образом может взаимодействовать с этой реальностью.

Что ж. Кроме Кэнди, у Тэмми оставались еще дела в Лас-Вегасе. Ведь дело о маньяке дали ей не просто так, верно?


End file.
